parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Riley's Adventures (Season 1)
Cast *Albert Brooks as Hal *Ana Gasteyer as Eloise *Andre Sogliuzzo as Sebastian *Andrea Libman as Barbara, Tasha *Andrew Stanton as Zardon *Anndi McAfee as Petunia, Sophie, Vivian *Austin Pendleton as Blicky *Beau Black as Blicy *Billy West as Gary *Brad Garrett as Picky *Caety Sagoian as Dicky *Carlos Alazraqui as Toby *Cathy Cavadini as Maria *Chris Edgerly, Doug Erholtz, Rachael Leigh Cook, Mena Suvari, Kevin Michael Richardson and Gerald C Rivers as Trike's Herd *Chris Williams as Jeremy, Joe *Christopher Swindle as Stego *Cissy Jones as Yusi *Corey Burton as Colonel Trike, King Flyer *Crispin Freeman as Nigel *Dan Castellaneta as George *Dan Milano as Icy *Dave Mallow as King Charleston *David L Lander as Daniel *David Vincent as Ostron *Debi Derryberry as Olympia *Dee Bradley Baker as Jerry *Doug Erholtz as Jasper *Eric Andre as Phil *Grey DeLisle as Lily *Heather Hogan as Estelia *Hudson Yang as James *Jack McBrayer as Chester, Kyle *James Patrick Stuart as Valta *Jason Bateman as Riley *Jeff Bennett as Grand Minimus, Presto *Jess Harnell as Gideon *Jesse McCartney as Mike *Jessica DiCicco as Trike, Jr. *Jim Cummings as Harry *John Cleese as Dongera *John DiMaggio as Bruce *Judi Dench as Vionet *Karen Strassman as Raylina *Kari Wahlgren as Maggie, Mathilda *Kate Higgins as Ursula *Kath Soucie as Fojo, Jicky, Kristie *Kayzie Rogers as Sune *Keegan-Michael Key as Brutus *Keith Silverstein as Denko, Captain Krane *Keke Palmer as Elycia *Kristen Bell as Belle *Lacey Chabert as Varya *Lara Jill Miller as Blossona *Lou Diamond Phillips as Edward *Mark Hamill as Claite *Meghan Strange as Ellie, Lucy, Mabel, Selah *Michele Knotz as Sharon, Tiancky *Mike Macrae as Super-Riley *Nathalie Gorham as Gina *Phil LaMarr as Jake *Quinton Flynn as Chicky, Stan, Juan *Rob Paulsen as Icky *Samantha Kelly as Faja *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Picy *Sarah Natochenny as Stamper *Shanelle Workman Gray as Flight-Swift *Stephanie Beatriz as Tanya *Stephanie Sheh as Ari *Susanne Blakeslee as Zarella *Tara Jayne as Mathra *Tara Strong as Julia, Parafly-Lum *Tiffany Espensen as Jennifer, Stephanie *Tom Kenny as Charles, Robin *Travis Willingham as Shunkan *Tress MacNeille as Teensy Queen, Joanna *Vicki Lewis as Piper *Zeb Wells as Clairte Episodes #The New Arrival (January 31, 2004) #Camping Day (February 1, 2004) #Friend at the Grassland (February 2, 2004) #The Exciting Soccer Match (February 3, 2004) #The Charming Woman (February 4, 2004) #The Great Vehicle Race (February 7, 2004) #Tonight of the Show (February 8, 2004) #Leilah's Amazing Dance (February 9, 2004) #Love Operation (February 10, 2004) #A Slumber Situation (February 11, 2004) #The Elegant Life of a Friend (February 14, 2004) #If the Bird Can Peck (February 15, 2004) #The King for a Day (February 16, 2004) #Robo-Dragon's Revenge (February 17, 2004) #Practicing for Magic (February 18, 2004) #Soaring in the Sky (February 21, 2004) #The Search for the Missing Water (February 22, 2004) #The Search for the Golden Treasure (February 23, 2004) #The Bright-Love Boat (February 24, 2004) #A Sea Travel (February 25, 2004) #The Gentle Sauropod (February 28, 2004) #Explore in the Mysterious Temple (February 29, 2004) #Selah's Prehistoric Friends (March 4, 2004) #Riley's Funniest Game (March 11, 2004) #Toby the Sentry (March 18, 2004) #The Sky is Falling (April 3, 2004) #Ari and Yusi the Babysitters (April 24, 2004) #Mix Up with a Power Juice (May 1, 2004) #King Flyer's Dance Party (May 6, 2004) #Riley and the Lion Cub (May 10, 2004) #Mathra the Ancient One (May 18, 2004) #Riley and the Cheer-Petits (May 20, 2004) #Cute Little Mabel (May 22, 2004) #The Dream of a Paradise for Dinosaurs (June 9, 2004) #Sail Over to the Treasure (June 16, 2004) #The Dragon in the Volcano (June 20, 2004) #The Ingenious Bird (June 27, 2004) #The Flying Carpet Adventure (July 7, 2004) #The Starry Sky Camp (August 23, 2004) #A Good Hide and Seek (September 2, 2004) #The Spooky Ghosts (September 20, 2004) #Surprise Attack (September 24, 2004) #A Haunted Invitation (October 2, 2004) #Ships Ahoy (October 12, 2004) #The Trance of the Cobra (October 15, 2004) #The Legend of Human-Hollow (October 17, 2004) #Trick It and Haunt It (October 21, 2004) #A Chance For A Funky (October 25, 2004) #Juan Squad (October 27, 2004) #The Night of the Abandoned Mansion (October 30, 2004) #Toby's Mutation Disease (November 5, 2004) #History of Medieval (November 8, 2004) #Carmine Tarbosaurs (November 9, 2004) #The Brave Tiger (November 26, 2004) #The Glades of Dreams Christmas (December 3, 2004) #Animal Winter Games (December 11, 2004) #Eagles of a Feather (December 12, 2004) #Winter Fun in the Ice Rink (December 22, 2004)